Rewritten: Two Sides to Everything
by Miki-chi23
Summary: Suzuki Himika just wants to have fun and beyblade to her hearts content, however, her mother despises the idea of beyblade. Can she overcome this obstcle or will she need the help from a green-haired male?


**Hey, look at that. I uploaded a Beyblade fic. Hehe...um...yeah...I decided to rewrite the first one mainly because yeah. I reread it like a million times and I couldn't remember where I was going with that and I also hated how it was written so I'm rewriting it and I hope you guys like it. ^^; **

_**Disclamier: Miki-chi23 does not own MFB. She just owns her OC and the plot. Sort of.**_

* * *

Grumbling to myself, I looked out the rather large window as my tutor, Sohma Takashi, went with the lesson. I don't even know which subject I'm supposed to be in. It was then that I spotted something green. Confused, I scrunched up my eyebrows as I pushed my white bangs out of my face. I tried to see what this green thing was doing. It was obvious that whatever it was it wasn't alone. Everything was kind of blurry considering the sun kept an annoying glare on the glass.

"Suzuki-sama. Please pay attention. This will be on the test." Takashi sighed as he tapped the chalkboard with the chalk in his hand, breaking the tip a bit. I rolled my purple eyes as I leaned against my hand.

"Right…this is…English? Japanese?" I questioned glancing down at my empty notepad. He groaned into his hand at my response. He then stated that I was in Business 101. Right. I really just want to get the hell out of this cramped room. Raising my hand, Takashi was surprised that I did that considering I hardly participated even though I was the only student. "Can I go now? Yer kinda borin' me to sleep and I wanna still walk around town while it's still daylight. Please." I begged. Sighing to himself, he agreed, but made me promise not to tell my mother that I was ditching my lessons again.

Giving him a large smile, I agreed and opened the giant window and jumped out, protests escaping his lips as I landed on the ground. I don't understand his worry. We're on the first floor. Waving goodbye, I ran off to the green house and walked in, the fragrance of different flowers greeting me in hello as I padded over to the giant cherry blossom tree in the middle of the green house. Sunlight bathed the beautiful pink tree, giving it a glowing effect from the warm sun. I was just about to push on the base of the tree when the door creaked opened.

My heart jumping out of my chest, I turned around and was met with the gardener that my mother had hired a few days ago. "Himika-chan, what are doing in here? You should be studying." She pointed out with her hand on her hip. A nervous laughter bubbled out of my throat as I toyed with the hem of my dress.

"Um…will ya believe me if I say I was s'posed to get some cherry blossoms for my lesson?" I lied and the expression she gave me proved that she was not going to believe me. Sighing, I gave in and told the truth…most of it. "Taka-I mean, Sohma-sensei said I could go out into town for a bit as long as I didn't tell my ma. Plus I kinda begged him to let me go."

"And you're in the green house, why?"

"I…find it easier to sneak out if I go this way." I gave her some puppy dog eyes pleading her to let me go off into the city and not stuck in this crap hole. She obviously didn't know that I could be such a reckless _young lady_. Her reasoning for letting me go was the fact Takashi said it was okay. I was a bit annoyed mainly because I wasn't able to get my change of clothes and bey. Well, one day going as normal citizen instead of blader can't hurt anyone. Plus if I really wanted to battle, I could just sneak out later, maybe after dinner.

Walking around Metal City does have its perks; for example, the delicious, mouthwatering smell of burgers and other yummy smells of food. Walking around, I saw that people and kids my age were gathering around the Bey Park. Seems a tournament was in progress and no one told me about it! "Grr…yer little butts are lucky I couldn't get my bey." I growled out to myself as I walked inside to watch. It turned out that I came into the park right when the final battle had started. Lame. I missed all the action from the other bladers. Oh well. Standing next to a wall, I watched as a really little kid battled and he kicked that other guy's ass quick. That was such a one-sided battle in my opinion. Grinning like I was the Cheshire cat, I walked over to the counter and asked the receptionist if I could borrow a piece of paper and pen. Gladly, the woman handed over the items I needed. Going off the side, I scribbled onto the blank sheet and once it was complete, I looked it over making sure it sounded good.

It read:

_Dear kid, _

_I saw your battle today and I have got to say, you have some serious skills. I was hoping you would expect this challenge and come battle me. I'll be in Bey Park tomorrow at noon. Meet me there if you accept. Also, I hope you don't mind I had this girl give you the letter; I'm in a rush so I was not able to ask you in person. _

_Signed,_

_Shirodara Chi._

Not bad, Himika. Not bad at all. Looks like your grammar lessons do pay off. Oh, you're probably wondering why I signed it as that other person, correct. Well, I guess I can give you the shorten version. My mother hates beyblading. She find it a waste of time and annoying. She would lose her mind if she found out her heir, her daughter, loved beyblading and was rather good at it. Hey, I like to toot my own horn when I can, leave me alone.

Folding the letter in half, I returned the pen to the woman and ran out the sliding doors, looking for the green haired boy. I found him walking around with his friends who were congratulating him. I kept a good enough distance, mainly because I wanted to give him the letter when he was alone. Once he separated from his friends, I was ready to make my move.

"Hey kid!" I stopped in my tracks and held my throat, confusion filling my head. My voice wasn't that deep. It was then that it clicked in my head that I wasn't the person who spoke. Someone else did. Sneaking my way next to tunnel that the boy was at, I saw that he was surrounded by three older guys. They were trying to steal his bey points.

"Face hunters," I hissed out as I crumpled the letter in my hand. Shoving the letter into my pocket, I ran in front of him. "Hey! Ganging up against one person isn't fair!" I shouted which only caused the three Face hunters to laugh at me.

"So what? We just wanna battle him is all. Now move out of the way, unless you want to take his place." The leader laughed as he loomed over me. I gritted my teeth in frustration.

"I don't have a bey." Hey, I wasn't lying. I just don't have it on me right now. So, yeah, not lying. This was a fine mess you got yourself into Himika.

* * *

**Welp. That was chapter one. I hope you guys liked it and please review, favorite; well ya get what I mean. Til the next chapter~! OuO**


End file.
